Storm and screen door closures are normally hung in a doorway to swing inwardly or outwardly in a direction opposite to that of the main door. However, there are some situations in which it is not possible for the secondary door to swing in an opposite direction and where it is necessary or desirable to have it hinged to swing in the same direction as the main door, if possible.
One such situation is with the door arrangement in campers and mobile home units where there is an entranceway and step inside the vehicle which prevents a door from being able to swing inwardly more than a few inches, if at all. And, even where there is room and opportunity for the door to swing inwardly, it would be a great inconvenience because of the already limited space available in such travel units.
Although the regular camper or mobile home closure door can be removed and replaced with a screen door, while at camping sites, and shades or curtains can be used for privacy and weather protection, this is not too acceptable from a security standpoint, and it is a considerable inconvenience to have to store and change from one door to the other again and again.
Some campers and mobile home units have a window in the door which can be opened and they have a screen that can be used with the window opening in the door. This, however, is not the same nor does it serve as well, as a full screen covered opening, and particularly one which reaches clear to the floor.
The advantage of the full length screen door opening when it is able to be used is that it allows much better and more effective air circulation within a camper or mobile home unit. This is because it provides about the only floor level opening which can be used with the regular screened window openings for a convection flow through the living spaces. And, when used, the difference is quite noticable and most appreciated.
While it would seem that the answer would be to have readily changeable screen inserts for plain or window panels in the regular closure door, this has not been done. And the reasons are many but obviously include the weather sealing problems, since campers and mobile units are for winter as well as summer use, and security reasons, as have already been mentioned.
The several problems that arise in trying to have a screen door that will swing in the same direction as the main door include hinging the two to the same door frame, or otherwise, being able to open and close the outer door through the inner one, and, if possible, to avoid interference between the two doors and instead try to provide some means of cooperative movement therebetween, as needed, and independently, where otherwise desired.
It is with these goals in mind that the present invention was devised.